Secret Mission: Free the Gunwale Mercenary
Chapter 1: The News and Plotting Matthew Sternrage finally has fixed up the Fighting Executioner to his taste when pirates in the town begin ranting on about an EITC Behemoth named Gunwale Mercenary going to be burned within the next two days. Matthew comes to hear about it when they all began thinking of liberating this ship. Matthew marked that he will free the Mercenary. All of the pirates turn and listens to his plot. He found that the only way to burn a ship of her size is to put her in lava from Padres Del Fuego. So he plans and getting a crew together and take them to Padres Del Fuego the next day and continue plotting. At Kingshead, the EITC Soldiers watch their pride of the EITC fleet being decomissioned. The EITC Flag on the main mast of the Mercenary is drawn down. As the day ends, Sternrage's ship, Fighting Executioner is sailing by Kingshead as the soldiers turned away. Sternrage finally has his plan completely plotted and will share it with his crew soon. Chapter 2: Stealth and Steal In the dusk of night falling, Sternrage conceals the Executioner behind Padres Del Fuego and is watching the EITC Marauders towing the Gunwale Mercenary to Padres Del Fuego. Sternrage quickly launches his Longboat from Padres Harbor to the Executioner. Sternrage says its showtime. The Moon rises and the bells of the Marauders begin ringing a final salute to the Mercenary, and the Mercenary rings her deep bell. The Executioner begins sailing west and the Marauder drop lines and sail after the Executioner. When the Marauders disappear from view, the Executioner Longboats sail to the Mercenary. They climb aboard the Mercenary, only to find EITC Soldiers still on it. Sternrage's crew begins fighting them off while one of them rang the deep bell. Still in pursuit of the Executioner, the Marauders hear the Mercenary's bell and turn and go full speed. All the crew of the EITC was killed and Sternrage took the wheel of the ship and begin taking the ship back to Tortuga. When the Mercenary was finally turned around to face North Northwest, the Marauders see the Mercenary sailing away from Padres. Sternrage gives the order to open fire and blow the Marauders into splinters. Two of the five Marauders were sunk, and the rest beginning to take in water. The Mercenary escapes, but one Marauder makes it to Kingshead and shallowing itself. They Warned them of what happened. Lord Beckett orders Two Juggernauts to intercept the ship and sink it. Chapter 3: Juggernauts vs. Gunwale Mercenary The Mercenary has passed Cutthroat Isle when the crew of the Mercenary tells Matthew to stop the ship. He asks why and he sees why. Two Juggernauts have come to a stop in front of the Mercenary. They fire warning shots into the sails, but Sternrage declares all out assault on the Juggies. The Mercenary and Juggies begin doing circles and the Mercenary is firing very hard. The Juggernaut closest to the Mercenary is soon sunk and the Second Juggernaut may be on fire, but still sailing. Soon, the Fighting Executioner returns and rams the Juggernaut, holding it long enough to floow it's lower decks. They watch the Juggernaut sink and the Mercenary has put her sails up. Sternrage jumps ship and orders a towline to be put on the Mercenary. The Line is placed and the Executioner tows the Mercenary to Tortuga. Chapter 4: Liberation Celebration Soon after the ship was liberated, Sternrage sent a Longboat to tell the Pirates on Tortuga that the Mercenary was freed. They all begin planning a celebration for her liberation. Back outside Tortuga, the Executioner is having trouble towing the Mercenary, being it is heavier than the Executioner. At Sunup, the Executioner began entering harbor with the Mercenary and fireworks soon began going off. The Mercenary was positioned alongside the dock. Tortugan Pirates begin cheering on Matthew for capturing the Gunwale Mercenary. The Next day, Matthew begin doing work on the Mercenary on transforming it to a Pirate War Galleon to his taste. As Sternrage does do, he comes across something within the slats of the hull. It turned out to be the key to a Chest of some sort. A note was on it, from Lord Beckett himself. He read it and it says: "With the end of the Gunwale Mercenary, burn this key with it to make sure no pirate gets their hands on it." Matthew has prevented Beckett's order of burning the key from happening. Matthew must be thinking something could be so important it can change the Caribbean it is. Category:Fan Stories